Cold Blood
by JadaRae
Summary: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior   Sam Cooper and the rest of his Red Cell BAU team have to catch a killer. But this time, its personal... And this case will change the life of one of the team members.
1. Chapter 1

Sam Cooper looked at the files in front of him and immediately knew why his team was being called in on this case. It was going to be tough for his team, but then again, they were the Red Cell. The tough cases always landed in their laps.

"It started 6 months ago." Beth Griffith said as she stood in their gym style office that was the exact opposite of their counterparts in the BAU in Quantico. "Two women each month would disappear for three days. On the fourth day, they were allowed to make phone calls to the local police letting them know that they were ok, but needed help and a location where they could be found. When the police arrived, the women were in the location, but frozen."

John "Prophet" Simms looked at Beth and then at the rest of his teammates.

"Frozen?" he asked.

"According to the police," Sam said, "They were frozen using liquid nitrogen from the inside out. It was immediate."

"Any signs of torture or sexual battery?" Gina LaSalle asked.

"There were no autopsies performed on the first three." Beth said. "When the police found them, any attempt to move them caused their appendages to crumble away."

Mick Rawson shook his head.

"The last ten victims were unthawed and then autopsied." Sam said.

"There were definite signs of severe trauma. The police think that each victim was kept for the three days. Not harmed too much until the fourth day. The day that they make the call to the police, they are beaten nearly to a pulp, frozen, and planted in the place that they have told the police that they would be."

"When we got the call, a new victim had been reported missing for 10 hours." Beth said.

"Wheels up in 20." Sam said as he began picking up the files.

* * *

><p>Norfolk, VA was a military town. Lt. Brandon Sheets greeted Sam and his team.<p>

"Sam Cooper." Sam said as he introduced himself and shook hands with Lt. Sheets. "These are SSAs Griffith, Simms, LaSalle and Rawson."

"Brandon Sheets." Lt. Sheets said as he shook the agent's hands. "My guys are at your disposal. Anything you need they'll get it. We've got the command post set up for you and we've already patched your analyst in to the conference room."

"Thank Lt." Sam said. "I wanna get a look at the autopsy and police reports. Proph and Gina, you talk to family members and friends. Mick coordinate with Garcia and get any links between the victims."

As the team departed Sam and Beth walked with Lt. Sheets.

"Lt. what can you tell us about the victims?" Beth asked.

"All of them are women." Lt. Sheets said. "Taken in broad day light. Usually in the parking lot of their jobs, or grocery stores or something like that. Here we go."

Lt. Sheets opened the door to a large conference room with a large screen television, and an oversized white board. Sam began opening up the autopsy files. One commonality was the fact that there were traces of chloroform in their systems.

"So the unsub…"

"Unsub?" Lt. Sheets asked.

"Unknown subject." Beth replied.

"So the unsub uses chloroform to subdue the victim at some point." Sam finished. "We just don't know when. Is it when he initially takes them, when he beats them, or is it right before he kills them?"

Beth picked up one of the reports and looked at it just as Mick joined them.

"Coop you're gonna wanna hear this." Mick said.

Penelope Garcia's face appeared on the huge screen. She was still typing like a mad woman when she looked up into the camera.

"Hey P." Sam said. "What do you have for us?"

"The first two victims were sisters." Penelope said. "Michelle and Trisha McDonald. Caucasian. Age 30 and 33. The next two victims Anna and Tasha also Caucasian, and also age 30 and 33. They were cousins. The following two victims Monica and Paula age 29 African American and cousins. Paige and Emily African American, age 29 and 31 sisters. Here's the pattern, all of the victims are related."

"Thanks P." Sam said.

The screen went black and Sam continued to look at the files.

"It looks like they were all taken on the same day but from different locations." Beth said.

"So he's targeting female family members." Mick said.

"Which means…" Beth started

"Which means that he's been watching them long enough to know who the family members are." Sam said.

"What's the name of the woman who was reported missing today?" Beth asked.

"Her name is Erica Williams." Lt. Sheets said as he handed Beth the newly created file.

Sam looked up quickly.

"Coop what's the matter?" Mick asked.

Sam went to Beth and read over her shoulder. His shoulders sank.

"I know her." Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Paige was the youngest." Colleen, the mother of Emily and Paige Wilkinson said. "Although she acted like the oldest. They did a lot together. You would have thought they were twins. They dressed similar, and they went to college for the same things. They were inseparable."

Mrs. Wilkinson's voice cracked.

"Was there anyone that might have wanted to hurt either one of your daughters?" Gina asked. "Maybe they talked about someone giving them problems?"

"No." Mrs. Wilkinson said. "They were nice women. And I'm not saying that because they are… were… my daughters. They did a lot in the community. They helped fund the recreation center that was built a few years ago. I don't know a soul who would want to hurt them."

"Mrs. Wilkinson, we are very sorry for you loss." Proph said as he and Gina stood to leave.

"Do you see a recurring theme with the three families that we talked to?" Gina asked.

"Other than being related, the women worked in the community and were fairly well off because of their career paths." Proph said. "Its still not making any sense."

"I know." Gina sighed as they went to their SUV.

* * *

><p>Erica Williams blinked her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything, but then again, everything was still a blur. She remembered being in the parking lot of her yoga class. She remembered a woman asking for directions, and everything after that was hazy.<p>

As her vision began to clear she saw a window. There were trees outside of the window. She turned her head to get a better view of her surroundings, but the only other thing she could see was a door. She realized that she was not bound so she slowly began to stand. Although a bit wobbly, she made her way to the window. She was in the middle of the woods. And she figured that she was inside a one-room cabin of some sort. She went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked, from the outside. She pounded on the door.

"Is anyone out there?" She yelled. There was no response. "Can anybody hear me?"

Erica sighed and moved away from the door. She wasn't sure why she was in that cabin, and she didn't want to be around to find out. But there was no way out. She rubbed her eyes and checked to see if her cell phone was still in her pocket. It wasn't.

"Is anyone out there?" She yelled again before sliding to the floor. She heard the information about the women being abducted and then found frozen to death. A wave of panic overtook Erica when she realized that she could be another victim.

* * *

><p>Sam was reading the information on Erica Williams. His team did not know how he knew her and for the time being he needed to keep it that way. They would find out soon enough who she was. But he needed to get her back safely as well as make sure her sister had not been abducted either.<p>

Penelope's face appeared on the big screen. Sam was dreading any information the Penelope was about to divulge.

"I've got info on Erica Williams." She said.

"Go ahead P." Sam said.

"Alright fearless leader." Penelope began. "She was born and raised right there in Norfolk, VA. Graduated from Hampton University and became a very successful business woman in the city of Norfolk. She has…"

Sam knew what was coming, so he decided to finish.

"A sister." He said.

Penelope smiled.

"Reading my mind again." She said.

"Her name is Alexis Williams." Sam said.

"Williams-Cooper." Penelope grinned. "Became a pretty well known novelist."

"Still lives in Norfolk after graduating from Norfolk State University." Sam said.

Penelope stopped smiling.

"Ok, do you guys have another analyst there feeding you my information?"

"No." Sam said. "Alexis is…"

Before Sam could finish his statement, a uniformed police officer interrupted the conference call.

"Sir, there's been another abduction." He said.

Sam swallowed and silently prayed.

"Alexis Cooper." The officer said. "We just got word that she never made it to her workout class. Her car is still in the parking lot."

"Garcia, get the video feed. Call me as soon as you have anything." Sam said as he started for the door. "Mick and Beth with me."

Sam sped through the streets of Norfolk with the lights and sirens screaming. Beth and Mick thought that it was a bit strange that Sam knew exactly where he was going, but decided against asking any questions until later.

* * *

><p>Eric heard voices outside of the cabin. She huddled into the corner of the cabin and pulled her knees up to her chest, securing them with her arms. The door opened and another body rolled inside. She was horrified to see who it was.<p>

"Oh my God." She screamed as the door closed and locked.

* * *

><p>Sam's SUV nearly tipped over as it turned onto a small street that was already swarming with police. It screeched to a halt and Sam along with two of his team members and Lt. Sheets ran towards the house.<p>

"Sam what are we doing here?" Beth asked.

Sam ignored her question as he flashed his badge before going inside of the home. The officer at the door moved to the side to let them all pass.

There was a small woman sitting in a chair holding two pictures. Her eyes were red from crying and she was just shaking her head. When she looked up and saw Sam she dropped the pictures and put her hands to her mouth fearing the worst.

"Sam." She said softly. "Oh Lord. Sam if you're here then they must be gone."

"No mom." Sam said. "I'm here to find them." Sam got down on his knees next to the old woman and took her hands into his.

"Sam please find them." She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will." Sam promised. "I will."

Beth looked at Mick who shrugged his shoulders. But then it all became just a little bit clearer when he saw a picture on the side table.


	3. Chapter 3

Erica went to the body of her sister Alexis and checked for a pulse. She was relieved that there was a strong one present.

"Alex." She said as she shook her sister. "Alex wake up."

Alex groaned and moved her head a bit.

"Alex come on." Erica said. "Wake up."

Alexis opened her eyes and look up at Erica.

"Oh great." She said as she looked into her sister's relieved eyes and sat up.

"We've been kidnapped." Erica said.

"Yeah I figured that much when I realized I was being drugged." Alexis said. "Do you know where we are?"

"No." Erica said. "I've never been here. At least not that I can tell."

Alexis sat up and looked around the room.

"How long have you been here?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know." Erica said. "Whoever they are took my watch and my cell phone."

Alexis felt for her watch and cell phone and sighed when she didn't feel either on her.

"What are we going to do?" Erica asked.

"We're not going to panic." Alexis said as she slowly stood and went to the window. She looked outside. The area did not look familiar.

"Based on the information in the news." Erica said. "We've got about three days before we die."

"Erica don't talk like that." Alexis said as she looked around the room. She was looking for anything at that point. Maybe a microphone or video camera. But the room was empty.

"Alex I don't have a good feeling about this at all." Erica said.

"Neither do I." Alexis sighed. "But we've gotta make the best of the few days here, and if there is any window of opportunity we've gotta take it. Erica I don't care what happens, we will not die here and we will go down fighting."

Erica looked at her younger sister and nodded. 

* * *

><p>Sam paced for a moment as he thought to himself about where Erica and Alexis could be.<p>

"Did they say anything before they left?" He asked as he turned to the old woman.

"No." She said. "They were going to handle their daily business. Alex was going to go work out and Erica was going to go teach her yoga class. When I got a call from her class saying that she hadn't gotten there, I called the police. She never misses a class without having a substitute lined up. And Alexis never misses her work out class. Even when she is sick."

Sam's phone rang. It was Penelope.

"Tell me you've got some good news P." Sam said.

"I looked over the video footage and it looks like it was a man and a woman that took her." Penelope said. "They kept their faces out of the camera's range, but I was able to pull an image from the reflection from Alexis's car. I'm running them through our facial recognition program now and I'm sending the photos to everyone's phone now."

"Thanks P." Sam said.

"There's more." Penelope said.

"Go ahead."

"Alexis has two cell phones." Penelope said. "One of them is under her car. It looks like she had the video camera running on it for some reason. I'm going to check that footage too. I should have something for you real soon."

"Thanks Penelope." Sam said as he hung up his phone and looked at Mick and Beth. They still looked confused.

"I have to go back to the station." Sam said as he knelt next to the old woman. "As soon as I hear something I will let you know."

"What if they call?" the old woman asked.

Sam knew that there was a very slim chance that they would call, but even that slim chance would be something in their favor. And knowing Erica and Alexis, they would try to get a message out to anyone.

"I can get someone here to trace the call if a call comes through." Lt. Sheets told Sam. "I know it's a long shot."

"I know they'll call." The older woman said. "They were going to get my medication today. I know that they will call to at least say that they are ok even though they are lying. I know they are going to try and get information out to anyone who will listen."

"How do you know this mom?" Sam asked.

"We talked about the women who were taken." She said. "We planned this if something were to happen. They would call here to let me know that they were ok and that they were just being held up. Even if they don't have their cell phones on them, they will find a way to call. They promised that if they didn't call it was because they were dead." She put her hand over her mouth again to keep from crying.

"Ok do it." Sam said to Lt. Sheets.

The Lt nodded and began barking orders to his people.

Mick saw the overly worried look on his best friend's face and pulled him outside to talk.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Mick asked. "I know that isn't your mum. Who are these two women Mate?"

Sam sighed.

"I need the whole team here." Sam said.

"You wanna set up command here?" Mick asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "She's right. There is a very good chance that if Erica and Alexis are still alive they will call here and not the police. Calling the police would definitely seal their fate. The unsub needs them to call the police with a location. As long as they don't contact the police they are still alive and remain alive. Once one of them calls the cops its over."

Mick understood what Sam meant, and agreed. 

* * *

><p>Erica and Alexis watched the sun go down. There were no sounds outside of the cabin except for the woodland creatures that scurried along the roof, or around the cabin. The two sisters remained silent hoping for any type of sound.<p>

"Do you think we're alone here?" Erica whispered.

"Yes." Alexis said.

"I know you're brain has something brewing." Erica said. Alexis could tell she was smiling.

"I'm workin' on it." Alexis said with a smile.

Alexis always had a scheme or a plan, especially when Erica would get the two of them into trouble. Erica reached for her sister.

"I'm here." Alexis said. "We'll get out."

"Just in case we don't." Erica started.

"Hey." Alexis said. "We're getting out of here. If I could get us out of stuff when we were kids don't you dare think I'm not getting us out of this."

"I just want you to know you are the best sister anyone could ask for." Erica said.

"I know." Alexis chuckled as she squeezed her sister's hand, and heard Erica chuckle. It was then that both of them knew they'd be ok. 

* * *

><p>Ok, I have to say that I was convinced no one was reading this. LOL So I humbly thank everyone who has read and reviewed this. I fell in love with the new show and I'm thrilled to see new Suspect Behavior fanfics showing up. The plan is to update at least daily... and on a good day twice a day :) Thanks again, and keep reviewing. Its great motivation for me :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam began pacing again. He knew that they needed a profile and they needed it soon. It was already dark. And if the Unsub kept with his M.O. Erica and Alexis were running out of time.

"Sam we need to get back to the station." Mick said. "We can do more there than we can here."

Sam knew his best friend was right. He didn't want to leave the old woman alone, and he still wanted to be around if a call came through.

"Sam." Beth said.

Sam turned to the agent.

"Mrs. Williams said that the call will come through on a cell phone." Beth said. "We don't have to stay here. She offered to come to the station."

Sam was ready to protest when he saw the determined look in the woman's eyes.

"If you're here to help find them, then I'm going to do everything that I can to help you too." She said. "One of these cops can bring me to the station. But I know for sure that Erica or Alex will call."

Sam sighed and nodded.

"Ok." He said. "Bring whatever you need to bring that will make you comfortable. It could be a long time before we hear from them."

"You don't worry about me." She said. "You just find my girls."

* * *

><p>Sam, Beth and Mick arrived at the station just as Penelope appeared on the big screen.<p>

"I hope you've got something good for me P." Sam said.

"You know I do." She said. "I'm sending you the footage from Alexis's camera. She must have known something wasn't right because it came on right before she was drugged."

The entire team was in the room and watched the footage on the big screen. Sam was trying hard to keep his composure as he watched the unsub grab her while placing a white cloth over her face. His heart nearly stopped when he watched Alexis's body go limp and be carried off.

"Now…" Penelope continued, "I don't have much info on the vehicle other than it is a van. And that's based on the tires in the footage and the tire treads left in the parking lot."

"Has anyone talked to the employees or any shoppers?" Sam asked.

"My people have talked to the employees." Lt. Sheets said. "They noticed a white van in the parking lot, but it wasn't suspicious to them. Vans are in that parking lot daily. There is a florist in that area that makes deliveries there."

"The unsub must have known that." Sam said.

"That's the only way to go in un noticed." Prophet said softly.

"Is there any other footage from that parking lot that will get us a better look at that van?" Beth asked.

"I'm sending it over now." Penelope said. "I haven't looked through all of it, but based on the position of the cameras there has to be something."

"I'm on it." Lt. Sheets said as he left the room leaving just Sam and his team.

"We need a profile." Sam said.

"There's more." Penelope said.

"Go ahead."

"I don't know if you could tell in the video, but you've got two unsubs." Penelope said. "And neither one of them came up on the facial recognition. I'm still running the software but Ive already sent a preliminary photo from the reflection in Alexis's car."

"It's not the best photo Penelope." Gina said as she looked at the photo on the big screen.

"I know." Penelope said. "I am still working on it. But at least its something."

"Thanks Penelope." Sam said.

"I'm gonna stand by." Penelope said. "I heard that a call should be coming through, and Ive got everything set up here."

"Thanks P."

Sam sighed.

"So Coop, you've been avoiding our questions since you found out who the victims were." Mick said. "We wanna help you Mate. But you've gotta tell us what's going on."

* * *

><p>The full moon was shining through the lone window of the cabin. Alexis could hear Erica breathing.<p>

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'll be better when we're outta here." Erica said.

"I know." Alexis said. "Did you see who it was who took you?"

"No." Erica said. "I was knocked out. I woke up in here."

"You weren't hurt were you?" Alexis asked.

"No. You?" Erica asked.

"No not really. Scraped up a bit, but that's cause I fought before I blacked out." Alexis said.

"Do you think they are listening to us?" Erica asked.

"I didn't see anything in here like a mic or a camera." Alexis said. "But you never know."

"Alex, Im scared." Erica said.

"Me too." Alexis said. "But like I said before, if we go down, we go down fighting. Rest as much as you can, cause I don't know what the morning is going to have in store for us."


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Sam Cooper was able to avoid his teams questions. He insisted that the team regroup early the next morning. He took Mrs. Williams back to house where he stayed until the morning. She insisted.

"Sam do you really think you can find them?" She asked as she handed him a cup of coffee.

He didn't want to answer the question. He wanted to believe that his team would find Erica and Alexis. But he had to think realistically and he had to do his job. Mrs. Williams smiled as she looked at Sam.

"Don't answer it Sam." She said. "You do your job. I know you'll do your best."

Sam kissed the older woman on her cheek, took a few gulps of the coffee and then left. An officer would be bringing Mrs. Williams back to the station within the hour.

Sam's team was assembled around the large table reviewing files on the previous victims while waiting for him.

"Mornin'." Sam said as he took off his jacket.

"We let you get away with avoiding us yesterday." Mick said. "We understand that this case is more than just a case. But we're family and we need you to let us in on whatever is going on. Otherwise we can't help you."

Sam sighed.

"Erica Williams is my sister-in-law." Sam said.

Mick raised an eyebrow and looked around at the rest of the team, who also looked just as dumbfounded.

"Sister-in-law?" Beth asked as she stood.

"So Mrs. Williams is your mother-in-law." Gina concluded.

"Yes." Sam said. "And Alexis is my wife."

* * *

><p>Alexis could hear her sister's steady breathing. Erica slept while Alexis was attempting to make plans. As the sun began to rise, Alexis stood to look outside. She could see tire tracks leading away from the cabin, and the van that she had been brought in was gone. She could hear movement outside of the door, but could not see anything. For all she knew it was a rodent scurrying away. But when the doorknob turned her heart nearly stopped.<p>

The door swung open and a large man dressed in blue jeans and a large sweatshirt with a hood that covered his head. His face however was covered with a ski mask. Alexis swallowed. Erica jumped up from her sleep and backed against the wall. He reached in his pocket and took out rope. His voice was deep.

"Do not try anything stupid." he said as he approached Erica first. He tied her wrists tightly behind her back and then pushed her back down to the ground.

Alexis pressed her back to the wall of the cabin wishing that she could go right through it. The man pulled her away from the wall and turned her around pressing the front of her body to the wall in order to tie her wrists. When he was finished he pushed Alexis to the floor next to Erica. The man stared at them through the ski mask. Alexis noticed how blue his eyes were. Blue and vacant, like there was no soul behind them. She shuddered, but couldn't look away. There was something about them that she couldn't put her finger on.

"We're going to change up a bit." He said. Alexis could tell that he was smiling behind his mask.

The cabin door opened again and another figure walked through, carrying two chairs. Alexis was trying to figure out if it was a man or woman, but it was difficult. Even when the person talked it was hard to tell. The voice was in a word... unisex. It could have been either. Both of them were about the same build except the first person, the one that Alexis was definitely sure was a man was about three inches shorter than the second person that had come into the cabin.

The second captor placed the two chairs against the wall directly under the window.

"Sit."

The first captor grabbed both Erica and Alexis by their arms and forcefully pulled them to their feet and then forced them into the chairs. Erica almost fell over, but she was able to catch herself. The second captor left the cabin for a moment and then returned with a camera on a tripod. Alexis and Erica looked at each other and then at their captors.

"What are you going to do?" Alexis asked.

"Shut up!" The second captor spat. They raised their hand and back handed Alexis.

Alexis cried out from the pain and had to blink to regain her blurred vision. She was dazed. She had never been hit that hard before, at least not hard enough to blur her vision. She swallowed and realized that blood was trickling from somewhere on her face.

The red light on the camera went on, and the captors left.

"What's going on?" Erica asked.

Alexis shook her head.

"I don't know." she said. "The first guy said they were going to change things up."

"What the hell does that mean?" Erica asked.

"I don't know." Alexis said as she leaned her head back against the wall. It was beginning to hurt.

* * *

><p>"Wife?" Prophet asked still in shock.<p>

"How long have you been married?" Beth asked.

"When were you going to tell us Mate?" Mick asked. He was hurt the most about the news. Sam Cooper was his best friend and yet a wife was something that he did not know anything about.

"Alex and I have known each other since we were kids." Sam said. "We got married about three years ago. Her mom, Mrs. Williams was very ill and I couldn't take her away from her mother. I told her to stay with her mom as long as she needed to."

"What kind of marriage is that?" Beth asked regretting what had just come out of her mouth.

"Alex and I see each other a lot." Sam said. "She knows that you are my family and we've made plans to introduce her to you all. It just hasn't worked out."

Mick folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't know whether to be happy for you or to be mad at you for not telling us." He said.

"Ok, we'll chalk that up to bad judgement on my part." Sam said. "This isn't how i wanted my BAU family to meet my wife."

Sam looked at his team. Although there was a lot that they did not know about him, well except for Mick who knew just about everything, this was the only thing that he intentionally kept from them. Timing always had a way of not being right.

"Look, if you're going to be mad at me for not telling you about Alexis then fine." Sam said. "But right now my wife and my sister-in-law are out there with not much time left. So based on what we know lets get a profile."


	6. Chapter 6

"We are looking for two unsubs." Beth said to the officers and detectives in the meeting room. Gina was handing out the grainy photos of what Penelope could pull and clean up from the reflection on the car. "Something happened within the past 7 to 8 months that caused them to started abducting and killing either sisters or cousins. Something family related."

"The only connection between any of the victims is that they are related as sister or cousins, and the unsubs know this." Prophet said. "They are abducting victims in heavy traffic areas. Taking them off guard by either asking for directions, or just asking for the time. The victims find nothing sinister about the encounter and therefore their guards are down. Leading us to believe that it is a man and woman."

"The woman asks for the help, and the man grabs them." Mick said. "They don't fight because they are drugged immediately."

"Based on the information gathered, the latests victims were taken in a white van." Sam said as he paced slowly. "It wasn't noticed because the area where the victims were taken is known to have white vans in the parking lot as well as for deliveries."

"Its an unmarked van." Gina said. "Very unassuming. However the team is a confident team. Either brother and sister, or a set of cousins. But they are definitely related."

Mick's cell phone rang, and he went to a corner to answer it.

"Mick you guys need to get in front of the big screen now." Penelope said. "You're gonna want to see this."

Mick nodded to Sam who followed Mick to the conference room, followed by Gina, Prophet, and Beth. Penelope's face was worried as she began to speak.

"This just came up." She said. "I'm doing my best to trace where it was sent from, but I can assure you that this is in real time."

Penelope's screen shrunk to the bottom of the big screen and the video took up the rest.

* * *

><p>Alexis and Erica sat in front of the video camera, hands bound behind them. They kept looking at each other as one of the unsubs paced in front of the camera. With his face still covered except for his eyes he stopped in front of the camera, blocking the view of the two sisters. He brought his face directly in front of the lens.<p>

"I know you are watching." He said softly. "Watch closely. Watch carefully."

* * *

><p>"Garcia can you trace the feed?" Mick asked as he watched the screen.<p>

"I'm trying." Penelope said. "The signal is bouncing all over the place."

Sam watched as the unsub grabbed Erica and slapped her. Not to hard, but hard enough. Erica winced and yelped.

"What the hell is he doing?" Prophet asked.

But then the unsub grabbed Alexis. Erica's eyes grew wide as she watched the unsub smash his fist against the side of Alexis's face.

Alexis slid out of the chair, and slumped to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked.

"Shut up!" The unsub yelled.

He picked Alexis up and violently slammed her against the wall of the cabin. Alexis moaned and crumpled to the floor again. The unsub proceeded to kick Alexis in the abdomen three times, and then stopped. He returned the the camera and leaned back down to look into the lens.

"I hope you were watching… Carefully." He said.

The unsub kicked the now empty chair across the room and left the cabin, leaving the camera on.

* * *

><p>"Alex!" Erica screamed as she tugged at the ropes on her hands to no avail. "Alex!"<p>

Alexis was motionless on the floor.

"I don't know who's watching this but please help us." Erica sobbed. "Please! She's my sister! She my only sister. She's my baby sister!"

* * *

><p>"Garcia." Sam choked out.<p>

"I'm sorry." Penelope said softly. "Whatever they are using, I can't hack it."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry its been taking so long to update. I dream these scenes before I write them. Sorry that this particular chapter is so short… But I needed to get it written… I'm also working on a CMSB one-shot… Thanks to everyone who has been sending me reviews. I truly appreciate it. Keeping my fingers crossed that the series will be picked up for another season. Although I like the original Criminal Minds… I LOVE CM: Suspect Behavior… <em>


	7. Chapter 7

**_So I have been in mourning since I found out the show was cancelled. Needless to say, soooo many story lines have been dancing around in my head and showing up in my dreams. Hopefully the series will not die here… I love reading other CMSB fan fic. I even have some of my favorites coming directly to my phone. That being said… I do hope that fans of the show will continue to write. I do say that if CBS had hired some of us… the show would have had some seriously high ratings… But I digress :o) The characters are not mine, yada yada yada, no copyright infringement, blah blah blah, the only thing that is mine is the story line and any characters who were not on the show..._**

* * *

><p>Erica watched her sister and prayed that she would open her eyes. The light on the camera was still on and she hoped that whoever was watching had sympathy on her and Alexis and would at least go to the police.<p>

"Alex." Erica sobbed. "Alex open your eyes. Please sis. Please open your eyes."

Erica heard Alexis moan softly and stir slightly. Erica jumped out of the chair and went over to her sister.

"Alex can you hear me?" Erica asked as she got down on her knees next to Alexis.

Alexis moaned softly again.

Erica struggled again with the ropes.

"Stupid ropes." She said wishing she could get untied to help. When she looked up at the camera again, the light was off. She sighed.

* * *

><p>Sam struggled as he watched the screen. Before Fickler found out too much about the case and attempted to pull Sam and his team off of it, he was determined to find the unsubs and his wife.<p>

He felt Mick's hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. If he looked at his best friend, he would break down, and breaking down was the very last thing that he wanted his team to see. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Penelope, please tell me that you have something." Sam said. "Anything."

Garcia's eyes were red and she sniffed.

"Believe it or not, I was able to triangulate the tower where the feed was coming from." She said. "I'm sending an aerial photo now. The tower is in Suffolk, VA. For some reason the signal kept stopping at this one particular tower frequently, even though it jumped globally."

A photo appeared on the big screen.

"Do you know the area?" Mick asked.

Sam nodded as he pointed to a large factory.

"This is the peanut factory in Suffolk." Sam said. "This is rural Suffolk. Lots of woods, a few farms, and the factory."

"What's this right here?" Beth asked as she pointed to a small area on the photo.

"If you are referring to that cabin, I'm getting some information on it now." Penelope said. "It was owned by a David and Sofia Mallard back in the fifties and sixties. Its a one room cabin."

"What do you have on the Mallards?" Gina asked.

"Not much information on those two." Penelope said, "Oh wait. This is interesting."

"What?" Prophet asked.

"They had three children." Penelope said. The team could hear her fingers on the keyboard going crazy. "Their oldest two were twins, Sam and Shawn born in the early seventies. When the twins were about nine or ten, the Mallards had a baby girl. Sam and Shawn were removed from the Mallards after they tried hurt the youngest child several times."

"But Sam and Shawn are boys right?" Beth asked.

"Shawn is a boy, Sam is Samantha." Penelope said.

"What else have you got P?" Sam asked.

"Shawn and Sam have not left the area." Penelope said. "Together they own Mallard's Plumbing."

"Garcia, is that cabin and its property still in the name of the parents?" Gina asked.

"No." Penelope said. "Interestingly enough, the parents died in a hunting accident in 1992. The home was in the estate for the youngest child Lindsey Mallard. She disappeared four years after her parents died."

Sam began to pace.

"Garcia can you get the records for Mallard Plumbing?" Prophet asked.

"What are you thinking?" Gina asked.

"I have a theory how they found their victims." Prophet said.

"Oh wow." Penelope said. "Um guys, Mallard Plumbing has had jobs at every single one of the victims homes. The last job was a estimate given to both Erica and Alexis on some plumbing work they were going to have done in their mother's home."

"We've got 'em Mate." Mick said.

"Ok, so we know who they are." Beth said. "But they've changed the M.O. The other victims made no contact with the authorities until the day that they were to die. What changed? Why did Erica and Alexis show up on a video feed just one day after they were abducted? Why did the unsub tell whoever he thought was watching to watch carefully?"

"Beth's right." Sam said. "Something's different. A serial killer doesn't just change up like this."

"Maybe this is the end of it." Prophet said. "Think about it, they haven't even done any work for Erica and Alexis, just the estimate. The others had work done."

"Which means that they are running out of time." Sam sighed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I guess I need to end this story, and soon… Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it so far. I really appreciate it. I also must apologize for not updating the way that I said I would… I will try to do better… I promise… :o) Please review and let me know what you think...<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_The characters are not mine, yada yada yada, no copyright infringement, blah blah blah, the only thing that is mine is the story line and any characters who were not on the show… _**

* * *

><p>Alexis opened her eyes slowly.<p>

"Hey." Erica said. "Can you hear me?"

Alexis nodded.

"He hit you hard." Erica said. "Can you move?"

Alexis nodded again as she struggled to sit up. Her hands were still tied behind her back. She winced, realizing that she may have a few broken ribs from being kicked. Her abdomen hurt.

"Erica are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"I'm fine." Erica replied. "I don't know why he only slapped me. And I sure as hell don't know why the whole thing was video taped."

"Is the camera on now?" Alexis asked. Her voice was shaky. She finally sat up and leaned against the wall closing her eyes again.

Erica turned to look at the camera.

"No, its not." She said.

Alexis let out a slow breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Erica said.

"I don't know." Alexis said. "Just remember what I said."

"You're in no shape to go down fighting." Erica said.

"I don't care what you think." Alexis said wincing again.

"Rest sis." Erica said. "They will be back."

Alexis just nodded. She knew she was going to be beaten again. And she knew that their time was running out.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Erica and Alexis are in that cabin?" Gina asked.<p>

"I'm sure of it." Sam said.

Lt. Sheets was in the conference room but hadn't said much up until that point.

"If your unsubs have set up a camera in the room, don't you think they will broadcast again?" He asked.

"I'm counting on it." Sam replied. "They don't know that their signal has been triangulated. Right now they think that we are helpless. They think that we are just watching the assault on Erica and Alexis."

"We need to go in." Beth said.

Sam paced back and forth.

"I'm part of a brother sister team." Sam said deep in thought. "My sister and I are taking family members, female family members, and killing them after keeping them alive for a few days."

"You and your sister are the oldest of three." Gina said. "You two were here first."

"The pride and joy of mum and dad." Mick said.

"But then another baby comes along." Prophet said.

Sam spun around to his team.

"And the attention is no longer on us." He said. "We are no longer top priority. And we try have to put the attention back on us."

"So you try to hurt the new kid." Beth said.

"And that gets the attention, but it also causes mom and dad to send us away." Sam said.

"So you get revenge." Prophet said. "Your parents and kid sister are dead. You see sisters or cousins one older one younger. If in any situation you see that the younger family member is for any reason in the spotlight, or getting more attention…"

"You kill them." Sam said. He picked up the autopsy reports again.

"But why kill both?" Lt. Sheets interrupted. "Why not just kill the younger family member?"

"To put the other out of their misery." Mick said. "Shawn and Sam know first hand how it feels to be rejected because of the younger sibling. And in their minds that type of pain is unbearable."

"Because if the older sibling lives, they would still be living in the shadow of the sibling or family member who died." Sam said. "The younger of all of our victims were killed first. Based on these autopsy reports, the oldest sister, or cousin died anywhere from 12-24 hours later."

"So why abduct sets of cousins?" Lt. Sheets asked.

"The cousins were only children." Prophet said as he compared files. "They were close like sisters, but they were the only child in the family."

"Talk about sibling rivalry." Mick mumbled.

Penelope's face appeared on the screen again.

"Ok I wasn't expecting this so soon, but there is another broadcast and the signal is still coming from the tower near that cabin. She said.

The team looked up at the screen.

* * *

><p>Erica sighed and looked at the camera. The light was on again. She then looked over at her sister.<p>

"Alex, the light is on." Erica whispered.

Alexis opened her eyes and looked at the camera. She swallowed and closed her eyes.

"Alex what are we going to do?" Erica asked.

Alexis opened her eyes and turned to look Erica.

"We aren't going to do anything." Alexis said softly. "Where are we going to go? You can't run."

Erica looked at Alexis and saw the look in her eyes. She knew that she was going to have to pay attention to their captors. And if she was lucky, she was going to have to make a run for it.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that?" Sam asked as he pointed to the screen.<p>

"Alexis gave Erica some kind of look." Mick said. "They're planning something."

"Alex what are you guys planning?" Sam mumbled.

"Coop, I know that look." Mick said. "Me and Jenna used it when we were kids. If they get the chance, Erica is going to make a run for it."

"Damn it." Sam said. "We need to get out there."

"Sam I can keep it streaming for you in the trucks." Penelope said.

"Its about a 45 minute drive." Lt. Sheets said.

"I'm sending the coordinates to your phones." Penelope said.

Sam, Prophet, and Gina each took a laptop off of the desk and rushed to their SUVs. Lt. Sheets quickly assembled a SWAT team that would arrive with the rest of the team but stay out of sight until Sam gave the word. Everyone needed to be ready in the event that Erica was able to get away.

* * *

><p>The pain pulsing through Alexis's body made her shake. She wasn't quite sure how much longer she was going to be able to take it. She looked over at her sister.<p>

"You don't look so good." Erica said.

"I'm good." Alexis lied.

The cabin door opened and both captors entered, still wearing masks. They checked the camera to be sure that the light was on, and then approached Alexis and Erica. The taller of the two helped Erica up off of the floor and moved her to the corner of the room. He reached into his pocket and brandished a knife. Erica gasped when she saw it.

"Do not move." He said. "We want you comfortable."

Erica looked confused.

The man cut the ropes that were around Erica's wrists.

"Do not move." He said again.

Erica rubbed the skin on her wrists, grateful that her arms were free.

* * *

><p>Beth followed behind Lt. Sheets and the SWAT team as the SUVs made their way to Suffolk, VA as fast as they possibly could. Sam could only watch the video stream and pray that they got there in time. And time was something that was running out quicker than expected. He watched as Erica's ropes were cut.<p>

"Ok, Erica's ropes have been cut." Sam said to the rest of the team through his communication device. "If she runs, she's gonna go at top speed. She's a runner and will more than likely outrun anyone who is chasing her. She ran track in her younger years. She's definitely got speed and agility on her side."

Sam continued to watch the video stream.

* * *

><p>The captors looked into the camera again. Both of them with steely blue eyes.<p>

"Watch carefully." one said.

"Listen closely." The other said.

"Once upon a time, there lived two siblings. They were twins." said the male. "Their names were Shawn."

He took off his mask.

"And Sam." said Samantha who then took off her mask.

"They were very close." The twins said in unison.

"They were the apples of their parent's eyes." Sam said. "Until the new baby came."

"We didn't like the new baby did we?" Shawn asked as he looked at his sister.

Samantha shook her head.

Neither of them noticed Erica very slowly inching her way to the cabin door.

* * *

><p>"Guys whatever is going to happen is going to happen very soon." Sam said. "They've removed their masks. And Erica is getting closer to the door. What's our ETA?"<p>

The SUVs were already in the woods.

"Coop you guys should be coming up on the cabin in the next three minutes." Penelope's voice chirped in his ear piece.

"Stop here!" Lt. Sheets shouted.

"Good call." Sam said. "We can't take the chance of them hearing us approach in these cars."

Lt. Sheets, the SWAT, and the Red Cell team members made their way towards the cabin unnoticed and completely hidden. Sam kept the laptop with the video feed and settled behind trees to continue to watch what was unfolding inside the cabin.

* * *

><p>"When the new baby came, Shawn and Sam were no longer the apples of mommy and daddy's eyes." Sam said. "The new baby took away our parents and our place in their hearts."<p>

"And so the baby had to go." Shawn smiled into the camera.

"But mom and dad protected her really well." Sam said angrily. "And they decided that we needed to go, instead of that baby. So they sent us to live in the foster system."

"And for that, they had to go." Shawn said.

"And so did the baby. Who interestingly enough, mom and dad left everything to in their will." Sam said.

* * *

><p>"Did they just confess to their parent's and sister's murder?" Beth whispered?<p>

"Shh." Cooper hushed Beth as he continued to listen and watch the video.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I have taken so long to update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really do appreciate it. I see these chapters in my head, and try to write as I see it… There are a few more chapters to go…<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_The characters are not mine, yada yada yada, no copyright infringement, blah blah blah, the only thing that is mine is the story line and any characters who were not on the show…_**

* * *

><p>Shawn and Samantha continued to tell their story to the camera, and when they were finished they turned to Alexis. It was at that point that she recognized the two of them.<p>

"Oh my god." She said. "You were in my house."

Samantha smiled.

"Sweetheart, my brother and I know more about you and Erica than you can imagine." She said.

"Why are you even doing this?" Alexis asked. "What have we done to you?"

"You my dear Alexis, were born." Shawn said.

"I don't understand." Alexis said. "What does my birth have to do with you two?"

Samantha turned to Erica and smiled.

"You're the oldest of the two of you right?" She asked.

Erica nodded.

"And life was good until your baby sister came along." Shawn continued.

Erica's expression changed from confused to terrified. She realized exactly what was going on, and what had gone on with all of the other victims.

"Alex came along while I was still very young." Erica said, hoping it would make a difference. "I was just a toddler. Since I was so young we were able to grow up together."

"Doesn't matter." Samantha said. "When she came along, you had to share. When she came along what could have been just yours ended up being for the both of you."

"I was ok with that." Erica said.

"No you weren't." Shawn said. "We know that you gave up your scholarship out of the state so that you and Alexis here could go to college in state."

"But we didn't even go to the same college." Erica said. "I chose to go to Hampton."

"You chose Hampton because you had to." Sam said. "Little sis here didn't want to leave the state to go to school which meant that you had to stay too."

Erica opened her mouth to say something, but both Sam and Shawn put up one hand each to stop her.

"Don't worry Erica." Samantha smiled. "We're going to take care of everything for you."

Shawn grabbed the back of Alexis's head and yanked it hard. Alexis cried out and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. Samantha brandished a knife from her back pocket and smiled a wicked smile. She cut the ropes from Alexis's wrists and then stepped back. Shawn released her head and stood next to his sister. Alexis rubbed her bruised wrists as she looked at the brother and sister in front of her.

"Alex are you alright?" Erica asked.

"Yes." Alexis said.

"Erica, have you ever seen your sister in a fight?" Samantha asked, as she began to unscrew the legs on the chair that had been kicked across the room earlier.

"No." Erica lied. "Alex has never had to fight."

Alexis didn't know why her sister had just lied, but she was going to go along with it.

* * *

><p>"Agent Cooper, my guys are ready." Lt. Sheets said.<p>

"Not yet." Sam said into his mouthpiece. "If Erica is going to run, we need her out of there safely."

"What about Alexis?" Beth asked.

"Erica lied about Alexis not being able to fight." Sam said.

And just as the word 'fight' left his mouth, all hell broke loose inside of the cabin.

Sam watched the screen as Samantha and Shawn began beating Alexis with the unscrewed parts of the chair. The team heard Alexis scream, but then they heard her instructions to Erica.

"Run now Erica." Alexis screamed between blows.

The brother and sister team had been sloppy. The cabin door burst open and Erica came running outside. She took three seconds to get her wits about her, and then saw the previous tracks from the van that headed away from the cabin. She followed them. She hadn't even gotten to her top speed when a member of the SWAT team grabbed her and pulled out of sight.

Erica opened her mouth to scream when she realized what had just happened. And it was in that moment that she saw Sam.

"Oh my god Sam." Erica began to cry. "She's hurt bad. She's faking it really well, but she can't fight. She can't fight them off. She's taking that beating that they are giving her. Please go in and get her." Erica started sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this chapter is so short… I'm contemplating the ending and if I want it to be the start of a new story, or not. Please let me know what you think… Thanks to those who have been reviewing. It really means a lot to me. :o)<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_The characters are not mine, yada yada yada, no copyright infringement, blah blah blah, the only thing that is mine is the story line and any characters who were not on the show…_**

* * *

><p>Alexis took as many body shots as she possibly could, hoping and praying that Erica had gotten away. Shawn and Samantha showed no mercy when they hit her with the broken chair pieces. She had fallen to the floor after the third hit. Curled up in the fetal position, trying as hard as she could to protect herself from the beating, Alexis felt a piece of the chair under her. She wrapped her fingers around the piece.<p>

"Please." she managed to say. "Please stop."

Shawn raised his hand to stop Samantha. They both smiled.

"Oh the youngest wants us to stop?" Shawn asked.

"Please?" Alexis squeaked.

"And why should we?" Samantha asked.

Alexis prayed that her legs worked just long enough to give her some time. If she was going down, she was going to go down fighting, just like she promised her sister.

* * *

><p>"Move move move!" Lt. Sheets called into his mouthpiece.<p>

"Stay here." Sam said to Erica. "Do not move from this spot."

Erica nodded as she watched Sam, his team, and the SWAT team storm into the cabin.

Guns were drawn, but no shots were fired.

Erica watched the video feed from the laptop. Her eyes were wide and she immediately began to cry.

* * *

><p>"FBI. Freeze!" Sam said as he aimed his gun at his target who was standing over Alexis's motionless body. He scanned the room, there was another motionless body near Alexis.<p>

Mick ran to the body and checked for a pulse.

"He's dead Coop." Mick said.

"Drop it." Sam said. "Its over."

"She killed him." Samantha said. "She didn't have to kill him."

"Drop the stick." Sam demanded. "Drop it now!"

Samantha let the stick fall to the floor. But as it did, a small gun slid from her sleeve into her hand. Mick saw it.

"Gun!" Mick yelled just as Samantha aimed at Alexis.

Without hesitating, Sam's gun went off three times. Samantha fell forward and nearly on top of Alexis.

Mick went to Samantha's body as Sam went to Alexis.

There was a lot of blood everywhere. And based on what he had seen right before the team went into the cabin, Alexis was able to knock Shawn's legs from under him and crack his skull with the stick that had been under her. The counter attack took Samantha off guard only for a second because when Shawn didn't get up, Samantha proceeded to continue to beat Alexis after hitting her in the head.

Sam dropped to his knees and checked Alexis for a pulse.

"I've got a pulse." Sam cried out. "I need a bus here now!"

"It's already on the way." Prophet said.

The SWAT team began to clear out of the cabin.

"Alex." Sam said as he took her bloody hand into his. "Alex you did good."

* * *

><p>The blow to Alexis's head hurt, in fact it knocked her out. But she knew for a fact that it would only result in a concussion. She was more concerned about the blows to the body that she endured. She was positive that there was internal bleeding, and the fact that Samantha didn't stop hitting her after she fell to the ground. She knew that her blow to Shawn's head would kill him. In fact, she was sure that she killed him. But as long as her sister had gotten away, she was ok.<p>

She didn't feel the blows to her body anymore. She heard gun shots, but didn't feel anything. Alexis could barely breathe. She felt a hand holding hers. She heard a familiar voice saying her name. It took the little bit of strength she had left to move her head and open her eyes.

"Sam?" She said so softly that if Sam hadn't been looking in her face, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Hey." Sam said with visible tears in his eyes threatening to run down his face. "Don't talk. You've been beat up pretty bad ok? But you're gonna be ok. And I'm not leaving your side."

"Eri…"

"Erica is fine." Sam smiled. "Rest."

"I love…"

"You too." Sam said as the single tear that couldn't be held back finally fell onto his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yaaaaayyyy… Sam Cooper saved the daaayyyy… Ok. Sorry about that. LOL This is not the last chapter, I just needed to get this part out of the way. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it a bunch. Stay tuned for more :o)<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**_The characters are not mine, yada yada yada, no copyright infringement, blah blah blah, the only thing that is mine is the story line and any characters who were not on the show…_**

* * *

><p>The ambulance ride to Sentera Obici Hospital in Suffolk, VA took forever. At least that's how it felt to Sam. In any other circumstance, he would have stayed with his team, but this was his wife. And her life was hanging in the balance. He held her hand for the entire ride, and her grip on his hand was strong.<p>

When the ambulance arrived, there was already a team of surgeons waiting for them at the emergency entrance. Sam held on to Alexis's hand for as long as he could, until a nurse had to pull him away.

"Agent Cooper." the nurse said. Sam had to pull his eyes away from Alexis and look down at the tiny woman. "Agent Cooper she is in good hands. As soon as we know something we will be right out to tell you ok?"

Sam nodded as he watched the nurse run down the hallway behind the barrage of doctors and other nurses that were escorting Alexis's gurney to surgery. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. As he turned to find a quiet spot in the waiting room to sit and pray, he saw his team standing behind him. He gave them a half smile. He was glad that they were there. Because he was going to need them for support.

* * *

><p>Mick handed Sam a large paper cup filled with coffee.<p>

"Thanks." Sam said.

"No problem Mate." Mick said. "She's gonna be fine."

Sam just nodded.

Beth was sitting on the other side of him.

"So while we're waiting, you might as well give us the whole story." She said.

Gina looked at Beth slightly annoyed. But she then realized that talking would pass the time, and that was exactly what Sam needed.

Sam gave another half smile and then took a few gulps of his coffee. He sighed, and then began his story.

"Like I've said before, I've know Alexis nearly all my life." He started. "We were friends for a long time. And a few years ago we decided to try our hand at dating."

"Try your hand at dating?" Beth repeated. "You make it sound like you were trying a hobby."

Sam smiled at Beth's sarcasm.

"With our schedules, and me being out of the state it started out as a joke for us." Sam said. "But it turned into something much more. We eloped."

"You didn't have a real wedding?" Gina asked.

"Well if by real wedding you mean all the craziness that comes with planning one, then no." Sam smiled. "It was small. Erica, their mother, and Hotch and Morgan from the Quantico BAU were there."

"You mean to tell me that the other BAU team knew that you were married?" Mick asked.

Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry man." He said to his best friend.

"But you didn't even tell me." Mick said.

"We planned on having a reception for you guys to meet her." Sam said. "Just didn't work out that way. We got called away on cases, and she needed to stay here to be with her mom."

The team was silent as they watched Sam.

"This was definitely not how we planned her meeting you guys." He said.

"So now what?" Prophet asked. "Will she stay here?"

Sam shook his head.

"No." He said. "She needs to come home."

"Has she ever been to your place?" Beth asked. "It doesn't have a woman's touch anywhere in it."

Beth was recalling the time the team was called to Sam's apartment to work on a case.

Sam smiled.

"Alex has been there a lot." He said.

"And she hasn't made any changes to it?" Gina asked. "Wow."

Sam laughed.

"Alex and I have similar tastes." He said. "She does have a room there where she can work, and she has it decorated with her touch."

"But not the place where people can actually see it." Gina said.

Sam thought for a moment.

"I guess it never occurred to me that she might want to make changes." He said.

"And you two have been married for how long?" Mick asked.

The team, including Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>Sam was grateful that his team was with him. Although he wanted to sit quietly and meditate, they kept the conversation going long enough so that his mind was not on Alexis in surgery. His cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id.<p>

"Fickler." He said before answering.

Mick gave Sam a worried look.

"Cooper." Sam said when he finally answered the phone.

Everyone watched Sam.

"Yes sir." He said. "Thank you sir. I will sir. Talk to you then."

Sam closed the phone and returned it to his jacket pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Beth asked.

Sam nodded.

"Director called to say good job to you guys." Sam said.

Sam rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, and then ran his large hand down his face.

He looked at his watch, stood up, and then began to pace slowly.

After pacing for a good while, Sam turned to look at his team. They were diligently waiting with him.

"Guys you don't have to be here." He said. "I really do appreciate that you are here with me and waiting, but I have no idea when she will be out of surgery. It could be all night. You guys need some rest."

"Coop." Mick said, and he was speaking for the entire team. "We're here Mate. We're not leaving until we know that Alexis is ok."

Sam gave his team a half smile. But they saw his thanks in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam had moved to a corner of the waiting room where he sat down to meditate for a moment. But just as he sat down, the tiny nurse that he met when he brought Alexis in, came looking for him.<p>

"Agent Cooper?" she called.

Sam stood up and approached her. He was trying to read her face.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She just got out of surgery." the nurse said. "She was bleeding internally for a while, and it was touch and go. She coded twice."

Mick and Prophet were at his side because it looked like he was not going to be able to hold himself together.

"But she is ok." the nurse said. "We transfused her, and she is resting in her room."

"Will she be alright?" Sam asked. "Is she out of the woods? Was there any head trauma. I know she got hit in the head."

"The has a concussion." the nurse said. "The majority of the damage was internal, which is what the surgery was for. The doctors were able to stop her bleeding, and she will be alright."

Sam sighed and looked at his team.

Mick put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. The rest of the team nodded.

"She is in and out, but she has asked for you twice." the nurse said. "I can take you back to her."

"Thank you." Sam choked out as he and the team followed the nurse to Alexis's room.

* * *

><p>Alexis was tired, and she was in pain. But she knew where she was, and all she wanted was to see Sam.<p>

Sam walked through the door and immediately went to her side pulling up the chair so he could sit next to her.

"Hey." he said softly as he took her hand into his.

"Hi." Alexis said even softer.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I took a hell of a beating." Alexis said grinning ever so slightly.

"You did." Sam smiled. "But I see that stick fighting training that we had came in handy."

Alexis smiled just a little bit wider and then winced.

"Take it easy." Sam said.

Alexis heard a noise at the door and shifted her eyes towards it. She saw Sam's team standing there.

"You up for some company?" Sam asked.

Alexis smiled and nodded. She tried to situate herself in the bed so that she would look presentable, but was in too much pain to move. She inadvertently cried out.

"Hey hey, no moving from you." Sam said.

"I was trying to look presentable for your team." She said.

"After what you've been through, I'm surprised you're even awake." Mick smiled.

"You must be Mick." Alexis grinned.

"You are right." Mick said.

"I've heard a lot about all of you." Alexis said.

The team smiled. Alexis went down the line saying each member's name based on the descriptions that Sam had given her.

"We had made several plans on how he would introduce me to you guys." She said softly. "I am positive this was not how it was supposed to be."

The team laughed.

"I have one question." Prophet said. "Do you stick fight with Coop here? Cause what we saw on tape might give him a run for his money."

Alexis chuckled and winced.

"I'm sorry." Prophet grinned.

"Its ok." Alexis said. "Sam was my trainer for a while back in the day. And after we got married, we would fight each other on bad days."

Beth's eyes grew wide.

"She's joking." Sam said, which made the team laugh louder.

"He did train me years ago." Alexis said. "But that's where it ended. We've never fought with each other. In fact I never thought I would ever need to use it. I just thought it was something fun to learn."

"Well, it helped to save your life." Gina smiled.

"And I have to thank Sam for that." Alexis smiled.

"Alright guys." Mick said. "Let's let Alexis get some rest. Coop we're going to head back to DC unless you need us."

Sam stood and went to his team.

"Thanks guys." he said, giving them a group hug.

"And thank you for being Sam's family while I was here." Alexis said. "I hope you remain his or should I say, our family."

Mick grinned.

"We ain't goin' nowhere Mate." He said. "You're stuck with us, like it or not."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And scene… LOL. Ok well, this ends the Cold Blood story. However… it will pick up as a new story with a different title. I will be starting that one in a day or two. I do hope you liked this. Please leave a review… I would really appreciate that. Thanks to everyone who has been reading from the beginning and reviewing from the beginning. Like I said earlier, I had no clue anyone was even paying attention to this story… But y'all were… :o) Stay tuned for the next CMSB fanfic… "Targets" :o)<em>**


End file.
